


[Request] One Night Stand

by sinnamonbagel



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: 18+, Bondage, M/M, One Night Stand, Smut, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnamonbagel/pseuds/sinnamonbagel
Summary: Wander has a "good time" with a stranger. (Requested by anonymous onmy tumblr).





	[Request] One Night Stand

Chains clinked together aggressively as Wander’s body arched away from the cold, metal plate he was attached to. A deep, low moan escaped from deep inside his throat. Shutting his eyes, he continued to pull away as if he wanted to halt, as if he needed to take a break from the intensity. Such lies his body was telling his head. His mind was craving it, but his body was shying away. It frustrated him and added to his turmoil. 

The thrusting movements made the hair all over his body stand on end. Even they , were individually swaying with each push. Back and forth, back and forth. The pace was not all-that-brisk at the moment, but Wander’s captor liked to tease him that way. He would start slow, then, out of nowhere, the thrusts would become rapid. It drove Wander insane. As much as he wanted to take a break, he was restrained and unable to do so. The only thing he could do was arch his back away from the metal plate. When he lowered his back, the coldness of the plate sent small shockwaves up his spine. There were so many stimulations, he already felt himself being sent into another world. 

Another low moan escaped Wander. His captor started to speed up his pace without warning, and Wander couldn't recognize the sounds he was making anymore. They sounded weak and pathetic. His captor reveled in this victory and started to grunt as well. As he entered and departed the smaller alien’s body, he yanked on Wander’s hair. This made Wander throw his head back, as it was yet another stimulus. He was shaking now. It felt intense again. Without even realizing it, Wander spread his legs as wide as they would go, begging for more. The larger creature noticed this and slowed his pace, much to Wander’s anguish. 

His captor then started to feel around Wander’s groin with a large, rough hand. Feeling deeply ashamed at his own body’s reaction to the intimacy, Wander shut his legs abruptly. This angered the captor and he shoved them back open, smirking at Wander’s feeble attempt at stopping him. 

Wander felt disgusted at himself, yet so, so good. He arguably hated this side of himself, yet that did nothing to appease his desires. He found himself craving and yearning this kind of experience while out with Sylvia. Wander would suggest that the pair stop somewhere for the night, then would take off to find a suitor as soon as soon as Sylvia fell asleep. Not just any suitor, but one that he knew could relieve him of his cravings. He hated this selfish side of him. Even if he was aiding the suitor in their own needs, he still felt selfish. It was an unbearable and deeply-lustful desire that would not relinquish its hold on Wander no matter how hard he tried to tame it. Self-stimulation only did so much. It was the equivalent of someone drinking coffee to temporarily stay awake. His uncontrollable feelings of lust were incredibly stubborn. That is why Wander ended up where he was tonight.

The chains rattled.

“Wait, wai-!” 

But Wander’s commands were cut off by his captor finding what he had been searching for beneath Wander’s fur. It was small in the large suitor’s hand. Wander shook furiously, already sensing the pain. 

“Wait, oh gob!” 

The other started moving his fingers along Wander’s shaft. He began by squeezing ever so slightly, but varied in pressure after that. The chains made a violent clash as Wander bucked his hips and lifted his whole body from the plate.

“AH!”

The yell turned into a muffled one due to Wander’s teeth slamming shut on his bottom lip. He could not let such disgraceful sounds come out of him like this. His face was beet-red as his eyes shut tightly once again. He couldn't keep them open even if he tried as the pain and pleasure mixing together was too great.

The pace of the captor’s hand got quicker as he started to thrust rapidly again. 

Wander was reaching his peak. 

“Ahh, harder harder…!” He choked out inbetween his suitor’s thrusts. 

The bigger creature happily obliged, pulling on Wander’s waist with one hand and aggressively stroking his genitals with the other. 

“Please, ahh!”

In one second it all poured out of him. Wander felt the hard tightening of his body and let everything leave his member. It spurted out of him, all over his body, and onto his captor’s hand. 

The chains released, and Wander fell to his knees on the floor. Hard, rough breaths came from his lungs. He was starting to come back to reality. Instantly, he was relieved. No longer did he have this desire pooled up inside him. It was all out now, and it had come out hard. So hard in fact, that he was still catching his breath. 

Wander’s captor watched Wander as he remained on the floor, admiring his work. Wander could barely get up as the soreness had already started. The other took it as a sign that it was time to go and left without a sound. Wander never got his suitor’s name.

The sun started to peek out from the horizon and shine on Sylvia’s face. This always acted as her alarm and prompted her to wake up, but, as always, she was hesitant to wake up. However, some shifting in the grass next to her made her more ready to wake up. 

“Wander, ‘that you?”

As she squinted, she saw her friend lying back against the tree next to her. 

“Oh did I wake you? I'm sorry.” Wander replied.

She shook her head and yawned. “Nah...Hey, did you just sit down?”

“Well, I couldn't really sleep, you see.” He knew it was a lie, but there was some truth to it.

“I'm sorry, bud. Want to take it easy today?”

He smiled at Sylvia, reassuring her that he was okay. 

“No way, Syl, we have adventuring to do!”

She groggily smiled back at him, lowering her head back to the ground.

“5 more minutes then…”

As she turned from him, Wander’s smile slowly dissolved. He wondered how he would get his mind off his earlier actions.


End file.
